¡Lo amo, Mycroft!
by VkLord
Summary: John ha pasado un día un poco complicado, y todo se pone peor cuando entra al 221B y escucha a Sherlock decir ¡Lo amo, Mycroft!. Este fanfic es un regalo de cumpleaños para NessaRrc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**N/A: ¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí querida NessaRrc!** Basado en una adaptación de su prompt nº9 del topic de cumpleaños del foro "I am sherlocked". Es la primera vez que hago un regalo de cumpleaños, solo espero que lo disfrutes. Muchos besos y feliz cumpleaños un poco atrasado.

oOo

Para Nessa, con cariño...

**¡Lo amo, Mycroft!**

John se disponía a salir de la clínica con paso cansado. Había tenido que permanecer más tiempo del habitual rellenando informes; los ojos le escocían y todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido por permanecer en aquella posición demasiado tiempo. Antes de salir agarró su abrigo de manera descuidada y este terminó en el suelo de su consultorio. Permaneció mirándolo un rato como si por el mismo pudiera levitar y regresar al sitio donde debía de estar, en su mano, esa que seguía estirada… y es que todo durante el día le había venido grande. Incluso las cosas sencillas del día a día, esas que haces sin pensar, hoy le habían costado demasiado.

¡Como deseaba estar por fin en casa! Prepararse un sencillo vaso de leche y tal vez comer alguna de esas galletas con chocolate que solía tener la señora Hudson. Parecía increíble considerar aquella casa de locos su hogar, pero así era, el único que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Y es que con el paso del tiempo John se había adaptado completamente a la vida en el 221B y a su increíble compañero. Sí increíble, no existía otra palabra para describirlo. No después de sorprenderlo a cada paso, con su extraordinaria inteligencia, para bien y para mal por supuesto.

John se había colocado con lo que parecía un esfuerzo sobrehumano el abrigo y había salido a la calle, donde permanecía estático intentando que algún taxi le parara. Estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera pensar en otra forma de llegar a casa. Era increíble la facilidad que tenía Sherlock para conseguir uno, estuviera donde estuviera, y sin embargo él parecía invisible para los ojos de los taxistas. El que comenzará a llover en ese preciso momento no ayudo a mejorar el humor de John en absoluto, de hecho consiguió que el nivel de enfado con el mundo llegara a niveles insospechados.

Necesitaba tanto llegar a la bendita rutina de su hogar, esa en la que era continuamente ignorado por un Sherlock demasiado ocupado, con sus eternos silencios. Lo cual era bueno, pues lo último que necesitaba era hablar. Sherlock de un único vistazo, sabrá que el día fue horrible, y no necesitará decir absolutamente nada.

Pero a lo que todavía no había podido adaptarse era a la presencia de Mycroft Holmes en el apartamento. Tal vez en su cabeza seguía considerándolo el archienemigo de Sherlock, o tal vez era por ese aire de arrogancia que emanaba, o tal vez al claro cambio que se producía en Sherlock cuando apreciara por el apartamento.

Cuando John entró al fin al apartamento, apenas si vio los dos bultos presentes en el comedor en un duelo de miradas. Dejó su abrigo mojado descuidadamente en una silla de la cocina y abrió el frigorífico.

− ¡Uhm!... ¡Sherlock! −John rebuscaba − ¿Donde está la leche?− Al no obtener respuesta alguna se giró algo enfadado, para encontrarse con la mirada fría de Mycroft analizándolo en la distancia.

−Buenas tardes, Dr. Watson. − Mycroft levanto una ceja de esa manera que a John le parecía un insulto a su inteligencia −Tal vez debería ir a buscar más a la tienda, es un problema menor, seguro que es capaz de solucionarlo usted solo.

− Sí, claro...− John había cerrado sus manos en puños intentando controlar ese impulso de darle un buen golpe es su altivez− enseguida vuelvo...

Sherlock apenas si movió milimétricamente su cabeza asintiendo, y John salió danto un sonoro portazo, que hizo que la puerta rebotara y que esta no quedara cerrada del todo. John bajaba maldiciendo las escaleras del apartamento, desde luego esa era la gota que hoy colmaba el vaso. Tan nublado estaba que hasta que no ingresó en la fría noche, no se percató de que había olvidado el abrigo, y lo peor su billetera dentro de este.

− ¡Aaaaaah, joder!− John se frotó la cara con desesperación, ahora tenía que regresar…

oOo

−No hagas eso Mycroft−la voz de Sherlock parecía realmente enfadada, y Mycroft lo miró sonriendo ligeramente.

− ¡Oh, vamos Sherlock! No entiendo porque lo soportas, es rudo y no muy inteligente. Es obvio que su sencillo puesto de trabajo en esa clínica lo desborda, y que tiene una extraña fijación por la leche que no termino de comprender….

− ¡Calla Mycroft!

−…y esos jerséis que lleva, le dan un porte tan… ¡mediocre!− Mycroft mordía cada palabra como si realmente le repugnara la idea de vivir con semejante persona− ¿algodonoso tal vez?−a cada palabra que pronunciaba era más obvio el enfado en Sherlock y Mycroft lo estaba disfrutando enormemente, había encontrado una nueva forma de fastidiar a su hermanito, y no lo iba a dejar así como así – ¡No entiendo por qué vives con él!

−¡Lo amo, Mycroft!− Sherlock se había levantado realmente molesto, jamás había considerado que eso era algo que Mycroft ya sabía y que fue realmente obvio por la gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le dedico; y jamás había considerado que fuera así hasta que Mycroft lo había exasperado al límite de sus sentimientos por el Capitán Watson...

− ¿A quién amas?−la voz algo chillona de John a su espalda consiguió que el pánico lo paralizara.

John acababa de atravesar la puerta para coger su abrigo, cuando escuchó aquellas palabras prácticamente gritadas, y no pudo evitar entrar en la sala completamente sorprendido y con un pequeño nudo formándose en su estómago. _¡Eso era lo último que necesitaba escuchar hoy! _

− ¡Geof!− el pánico estaba claro en el apenas hilo de voz que salió de la garganta de Sherlock.

− ¿Quién demonios….? ¡Oh Dios!− John se había acercado mientras hablaba pero ahora se había quedado totalmente petrificado y gesticulando con ambos brazos− ¿¡Quieres decir GREG!?

Mycroft había comenzado a reír histéricamente, nada acorde con su actitud habitual, pero no pudo evitarlo al ver a su hermano ponerse de un rojo brillante; pero su risa se cortó de golpe al oír la deducción final de John, _¿Greg? ¿Su Gregory?_

Aquello no podía terminar nada bien….

oOo

El ambiente en el salón del 221B se había tornado espeso. John permanecía de pie en medio del salón con los brazos sobre las caderas esperando una contestación por parte de Sherlock. Un Sherlock que no apartaba la mirada de su hermano, tal vez imaginando cien formas distintas de asesinarlo sin dejar ninguna pista de ello. Y un Mycroft que rápidamente dejó de reír en cuanto el nombre de cierto inspector de policía salió en la conversación. Para Mycroft todo parecía estar complicándose innecesariamente. Era totalmente obvio por la reacción de John que aquello le había dolido, de hecho parecía como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, y bueno era lo suficiente inteligente para no permanecer allí más tiempo.

−Veo que tienen muchas que cosas de que hablar, si me disculpan…− el que Mycroft se levantara, cogiera su abrigo y su paraguas y se fuera, no pudo importar menos a aquellos dos, que permanecían en un incómodo silencio. John esperando una reacción por parte de Sherlock que no llegaba, y Sherlock que permanecía mirando el sillón que había estado ocupado por su hermano.

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba, John comenzaba a analizar cada momento que había visto compartir entre Sherlock y Lestrade, y la clara indiferencia con la que se trataba con este no le cuadraba_. ¿Así se enfrentaba Sherlock al amor, con fría indiferencia?_ Aunque era obvio el brillo en sus ojos cuando Lestrade aparecía con un gran caso…_ ¿podía ser eso, amor?, ¿fue eso lo que le quiso decir cuando dijo que se consideraba casado con su trabajo? _Un bufido molesto salió de los labios de John, aquello estaba siendo ridículo. Y lo que peor llevaba es que realmente estaba enfadado. El día había sido horrible, él solo deseaba llegar a su casa, con su Sherlock….y ahora parecía que todo podía desmoronarse. ¿Era eso lo que le pasaba?, ¿no quería modificar su amada rutina? No podía explicar bien el nudo que tenía en el estómago. No fue consciente de lo fuerte que había estado apretando los puños hasta que notó el dolor que sus uñas habían causado en sus manos. Bien si Sherlock no le iba a hablar, mejor sería ir a ver a la otra mitad de esta historia.

John cogió su abrigo y salió sin dar explicaciones del apartamento…

oOo

N/A: Bueno querida Nessa Feliz Cumpleaños. (*.*)

Y no, por supuesto que no se va a quedar así, lo continuaré en breve, y espero que te guste el desenlace.

Muchos besos y muchos abrazos Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**N/A: ¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mí querida NessaRrc!** Basado en una adaptación de su prompt nº9 del topic de cumpleaños del foro "I am sherlocked". Es la primera vez que hago un regalo de cumpleaños, solo espero que lo disfrutes. Muchos besos y feliz cumpleaños un poco atrasado.

oOo

Para Nessa, con cariño...

**¡Lo amo, Mycroft!**

John había caminado más de la mitad del camino hasta Scotland Yard cuando al levantar la vista del suelo, fue consciente de que todavía estaba lloviendo y que si seguía así nada le salvaría de un buen resfriado. No había prácticamente nadie en las frías calles de Londres, ni siquiera los taxis parecían circular aquella noche; tan solo podía observar la silueta de un hombre al fondo de la calle. ¡Con la suerte que estaba teniendo hoy seguro que lo atracaban! ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de de Lestrade siguiera en el trabajo! No podía parar de pensar en que diría cuando llegara porque, ¿qué derecho tenía él a pedir explicaciones a nadie?, ¿por qué siquiera se enfadaba porque Sherlock pudiera amar a alguien más? _Ay Dioses, ¡¿alguien más?!_ ¿Acaso siempre ha considerado que era a él a quien amaba? Y, ¿esa era la razón por la que ahora estaba tan asustado por aquella enorme sensación de pérdida?

Siempre había considerado a Sherlock alguien sin expectativas amorosas, alguien a quien el mismo hecho de estar en una habitación con "simples mortales" lo incomodaba hasta el punto de ingresar en su palacio mental a la espera de que al salir de este ya no hubiera nadie. _¿Y ahora? Está enamorado… ¡de Greg!... y no sé qué hacer… ni que decir… ni nada…_ John seguía caminado bajo la lluvia, gesticulando enormemente con los brazos, tanto que el pobre hombre que había al final de la calle, se cruzó de acera.

Greg Lestrade salía del despacho de su superior, habían tenido una reunión de última hora porque al día siguiente iba a llegar un grupo de nuevos agentes, y los habían tenido que asignar a los distintos departamentos. Se despidió del agente Dickmon y entró en su despacho, encendió la luz y se sentó en su silla. La verdad es que era uno de los pocos a los que no le importaba hacer horas extras, en su casa no le esperaba más que una planta que en su día fue preciosa sí, pero que ahora mismo daba realmente lastima mirarla, con sus hojas cada vez más negras y con el tallo cada día más arrugado, estaba seguro de que estaba enferma… _¿tal vez debería de buscar información al respecto? _¡Bueno tenía que estar realmente cansado si divagaba de esa manera con respecto a una planta! Cogió distraídamente su móvil, para ver si había recibido alguna llamada mientras duró la reunión y se sorprendió enormemente de ver dieciséis llamadas pérdidas. Aquello debía de ser una emergencia sin duda. Desbloqueó rápidamente el móvil, para ver quien lo había estado llamando, para descubrir un llamada de Sherlock de hacía apenas un minuto y quince llamadas de Mycroft, una exactamente cada dos minutos, desde hacía media hora. Siempre tan organizado, siempre tan meticuloso. No pudo evitar sonreír revisando el historial de llamadas entrantes.

Tan distraído estaba que no se percató de la silueta de un hombre que lo observaba apoyado en la puerta. John había entrado con determinación en Scotland Yard, reuniendo todo el valor que pudo para enfrentarse a lo que iba a hacer, pero al llegar al despacho de Lestrade y verlo sonreír de aquella manera, todo el cansancio del día le cayó de golpe sobre los hombros, y no pudo más…

−Tu también lo amas, ¿verdad?

− ¡Mierda, John! Me has asustado…. Mmmm ¿Qué?− Lestrade dejó rápidamente en móvil sobre unos papeles que tenía en el escritorio y se levantó nervioso.

−Vamos, Greg, le estabas poniendo ojitos tiernos al móvil…−John parecía algo derrumbado− yo sé lo que es eso… −claro que lo sabía, era exactamente lo que hacía él cada vez que revisaba su móvil y tenia veinte mensajes de Sherlock.

−Bueno, ¡me gusta si!− Greg se tocaba el pelo nervioso, como había llegado a hablar algo así con John, bueno John era un buen amigo, pero tampoco tanto…y ahora mismo la verdad que parecía necesitar una copa − ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo, John? ¡De verdad, pareces necesitar una copa!

−Mejor dos…− la voz apenas audible de John llego a Lestrade que lo miró preocupado, realmente John parecía haber pasado un día horrible.

−Pues entonces amigo, ¡serán dos!− se acercó a él y con un pequeño golpe en su hombro intentó darle un poco de apoyo emocional.

oOo

El pub estaba bastante concurrido, la mayoría eran agentes que habían terminado su turno y que hablaban de manera escandalosa, dejando escapar un poco del nerviosismo del día antes de regresar a sus hogares. A John le encantaba acudir con Greg a ese tipo de locales, y Greg lo sabía; sabía que se sentía como en casa rodeado de todos aquellos hombres de acción. Greg lo miraba cerveza en mano, mientras este prestaba atención a todas las anécdotas de las que aquellos muchachos contaban y de manera inconsciente John sonreía. Greg siempre había pensado en que John habría sido un gran compañero en Yard.

John ya había tomado un par de cervezas cuando se envalentonó a hablar del tema, llevaba horas dándole vueltas, tantas que al final consideró que no estaba en su mano exigir nada, únicamente conseguir que Sherlock fuera feliz y si Greg era la persona que él amaba, John por supuesto sería un apoyo para ellos.

−Entonces…− John tomó un buen trago de cerveza, mientras Greg se tensó− ¿te gusta?, ¿te parece mono?, o ¿realmente estas interesado en algo serio?− John dejó caer el vaso en la mesa demasiado fuerte, ya no controlaba sus movimientos a la perfección y eso era perfecto para la conversación a la que se tenía que enfrentar.

−Pffff….−Greg prácticamente escupió la cerveza en la mesa, no esperaba una pregunta tan directa, ¿qué le pasaba a John?− ¡Joder John!... – Greg se frotó la barbilla nervioso y miro a ambos lados, asegurándose que nadie los escuchaba− Pues, ¡sí claro!, ¡me gusta!, eso no lo puedo negar…pero…

− ¡Uhmmm!− John entrelazó las manos y apoyó la barbilla en ellas mirándolo muy fijamente, intentando concentrarse− ¿peeeero?

−Bueno, ya sabes…lo conoces. No es precisamente alguien que muestre sus emociones− una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de Greg mientras recordaba esos pequeños detalles que le encantaban de Mycroft−siempre tan… inalcanzable. No, no creo que esté interesado en mí, ni mucho menos querer una relación de ningún tipo…

−Siiii, yo también pensaba lo mismo… siempre parece tan ¿frio?− John alargo una mano hacia Greg que asintió inmediatamente− como si nada, ni nadie le importase…pero no es así, en el fondo tiene un gran corazón, ¿sabes?− Greg levantó las cejas algo sorprendido− yo pienso….− John se recolocó en la mesa nervioso− que en el fondo tiene miedo de sufrir...y…− John tragó saliva, junto con su dolor, intentando llenar el enorme vacío que tenía en su estómago− se que te ama.

Dios aquello había sido tremendamente doloroso de decir, tanto que John tuvo que apartar la vista y volver a fijarla en los muchachos del fondo, y forzarse a sí mismo a concentrarse en la historia que ahora contaban. Greg lo miraba realmente asustado, el nerviosismo hacía mella en su cuerpo y el corazón se le había desbocado.

−Entonces, ¿debería de hacer algo? – John se giró hacia él muy despacio y asintió incapaz de hablar. Greg se tomó de golpe toda la cerveza que le quedaba en el vaso antes de continuar− ¡por dios John!, entonces que hago… ¿la próxima vez que lo vea lo acorralo y lo beso?, ¿y si no me corresponde?, eso sería totalmente humillante, ¿sabes?

−No, lo hará− John lo miraba con una enorme tristeza en sus ojos− igual al principio le cuesta reaccionar, ya lo conoces… ¡pero lo hará!− Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. John miró hacia la calle y abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido− ¿¡Ay dios que hacen aquí!?

Greg se giró rápidamente para mirar en la dirección que miraba John, para ver a ambos hermanos Holmes enfundados en sus abrigos a unos pasos de la entrada. Parecían totalmente indecisos a entrar.

Por supuesto después de la escenita en el apartamento, Sherlock debió de quedar totalmente preocupado de lo que John fuera a hacer. Y tal vez, el hecho de que estuvieran allí dentro ambos juntos, lo había puesto realmente nervioso.

−Es tu oportunidad Greg−John le golpeó suavemente el hombro mientras se levantaba de la silla.

−¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres decir John?− Greg miraba histérico de John a los Holmes y regresaba− No, no … no puedo… no , no , no…

− ¡Claro que puedes! El te ama, lo sé…y sabes que él jamás dará ese paso−John ya se estaba poniendo su abrigo dispuesto a salir.

−John si esto no sale bien…− Greg se tomó lo que quedaba en el vaso de John− ¡te mataré!

Con paso decidido ambos hombres abandonaron la calidez del local, aunque ninguno puedo sentir ni una pizca de frio, sus corazones parecían querer reventar en sus pechos, la anticipación de lo que iba a pasar estaba creando un gran estado de excitación. Los hermanos Holmes los esperaban al fondo de la calle, en una zona más sombría, ambos parecían realmente preocupados por lo que podían haber estado hablando, y es que todo se había complicado demasiado.

Una última mirada fugaz entre Greg y John, a solo un paso de los hermanos fue suficiente para que todos supieran que allí iba a ocurrir algo. John no pudo mirar. Se paró en seco a solo un paso de ellos. Hasta él llegaban todo tipo de sonidos, la música y risas del pub de fondo, el pasar de los coches por la calle, el suave goteo de la lluvia sobre algún metal cercano… pero el sonido que lo estaba destrozando, era uno húmedo, un chocar de labios desesperados de los que se dejaban escapar pequeños suspiros… No pudo aguantar mucho más… necesitaba verlo por mucho que le doliera. Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos verdeazulados que lo observaban desde demasiado cerca, analizando cada una de las expresiones por las que pasaba su rostro, pues no pudo evitar pasar de la sorpresa a la alegría en cuanto fue consciente de que los que estaban enfrascados en un eterno beso eran Greg y Mycroft. ¡Dios aquello no se habría esperado jamás! Intentó borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro pero le fue imposible, volvió su mirada hacia Sherlock ¿Dios que estaba haciendo? ¡Le rompen el corazón a su mejor amigo y él riendo como un tonto!

Cuando su cara volteó del todo sus labios fueron atrapados en un suave roce, algo torpe al principio. Solo labios sobre labios en una suave caricia cargada de sentimiento. Sus labios no pidieron permiso para moverse sobre los contrarios, tomando las riendas de un beso que se tornaba rápidamente desesperado. Un beso en el que volcó todo el miedo que había pasado en esas pocas horas, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando notó como los brazos de Sherlock lo rodeaban, dejando sus labios entreabiertos, en ese momento su boca fue invadida. Sherlock lo besaba de manera necesitada mientras lo atrapaba en una fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que parecía asegurarse que de allí no podría escapar. ¡Ni que él quisiera escapar de allí!

oOo

**N/A: **Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios,los folow y los fav. (*.*)

Es una historia hecha con cariño, para una persona que me ha acompañado desde el principio en todas mis locuras…Así que sin más, muchas felicidades Nessa y un gracias enorme por estar ahí.

¡Espero que les haya gustado y me lo cuenten!

Besos Lord.


End file.
